Pasambiek
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Motto: “Onz eiland lieven wij” (Dutch) "Nuestra isla nos encanta" (Spanish) "Toeboh okla usam y" (Senadies) '' "Our island we love" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Anthem: Voor de republiek zingen wij! ¡Para la república cantan nos! ¡Zoop sy repuubliiken sendin y! |- | colspan="2" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: center;"| Location comming soon. |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} '''Pasambiek '''is a Batavian Overseas Territory in the Southern Ocean, near Andaluz. It has remained under the control and stewardship of Batavië for over 250 years. Etymology The name Pasambiek comes from the Senadies word, Pazalomembo, which means ''Island of Fortunes, most likely in reference to the island's history as a trading post and layover for ships seeking shelter, water and supplies. History The island of Pasambiek was discovered by Batavian explorers in the late 1600s as they continued their push east beyond their main colony in Fulanistan. Desperate for water and supplies the explorer fleet of seven ships scoured the high seas for any signs of land. The island was discovered and landed upon and proved to be abundant in life, including human natives who were of a black skin colour, different than the Arabs they were used to in northern Himyarite Fulanistan. The explorers soon claimed the island for Batavië and enjoyed peaceful relations with the black natives. During the 1700s Frescanian colonists travelling to and from Andaluz began to make port in Pasambiek using the city of Kabenda as a trading post and resupplying centre. Sea merchants from Frescania frequently found Kabenda to offer lower cost supplies than in Andaluz and bountiful riches, such as savannah animal hides (lions, leopards, etc.) and ivory from rhinoceroses. Kabenda's brothels were also popular with the traders and passing colonists. Many of these colonists settled in Pasambiek, spreading their language, culture and culinary specialities. During the Great War Pasambiek remained a neutral Southern Ocean port while its colonial masters back in Batavië were embroiled in civil war. Kabenda became a refuelling and resupplying depot and was spared from damage and battles. After the Batavian Civil War, the victorious communists largely ignored both of the colonies, Fulanistan and Pasambiek. Fulanistan soon became independent in a bloodless encounter. Pasambiek, however, made no serious moves for independence. It enjoyed heavy autonomy during the communist era, but was subject to the planned economy rules of Vlaanderen. During these 60 years of the communist era investment was low in Pasambiek. The only industry explored was mining as coal and lithium were found. The mines were and still remain poorly designed and equipped with old machinery. Geography, climate, flora and fauna Pasambiek has an oddly varied climate due to the high mountains located in the western part of the island. The Zwartkloof Mountains shield the eastern half of the island from the dry desert winds that travel across the Southern Ocean from the deserts of Himyar. The western shore is narrow and remains arid. Most of the island is more moderate in topography and flattens out to the east of the Zwarthoek Mountains. This area is a savannah with a semi-arid climate with wet and dry seasons. Lions, leopards, gazelles, rhinoceroses, wildebeest and other mostly Himyarite mammals populate the island, probably brought over by the Senadies aboriginals many centuries ago. The city and capital of Kabenda lie on the northeastern shore of the island where it is mostly flat. Most people live in and around the city as there have always been strict settlement laws to prevent the destruction of natural habitat for the animal and wildlife. Administration and politics Pasambiek has always enjoyed large degrees of autonomy, probably due to its extreme distance from Batavië proper. As a trading post during the 18th and 19th centuries it had a royal Governor to keep an eye on the local government, but most affairs were conducted on the city council level in Kabenda. After the communist revolution in Batavië in the 1950s Pasambiek was still spared from losing its cherished autonomy. A Governor did ensure that a planned economy was practiced, but local affairs remained largely untouched. In July of 2010, a few months after the fall of communism, the federal government in Batavië decided to change things in Pasambiek and declare the island an Overseas Territory, instead of a colony. This gave the island and people complete control over their local affairs, with only foreign affairs and defence left to the federal government in Batavië. The Batavian Vlaams-speaking minority have always enjoyed a control on politics in Pasambiek, but that is quickly changing with more black Senadies-speaking islanders running for office and having their say. Economy With the golden age of trading long over, Pasambiek has struggled to define its purpose in a modern world. Under communist times deposits of coal and tin were found with mostly blacks working in the mines. It has always maintained itself as a neutral port of call where ships of commercial and military nature can refuel and resupply. This practice made the island infamous during the Great War. Today the island's economy is growing but faces many difficulties. The black population remains mostly impoversihed, working on farms or the mines. The Spanish-speaking minority mostly runs the shops and port in Kabenda while the Vlaams-speaking people remain powerful in island politics and the mining and jewelry companies. Infrastructure There are no railways on Pasambiek and only one airport, capable of servicing large aircraft for cargo trade and commercial passenger flights. Most travel on the island is done via car or bus. Mini-bus taxis are popular for the poor Black-Senadies who often commute into the savannah to farm or the shores to fish. Kabenda is crowded with small cars and motorbikes with a bus service as the only form of public transportation. The Port of Kabenda is scheduled to be dredged, which will make it capable of handling larger cargo vessels, possibly making it a destination for international traders servicing Andaluz, western Himyar and Cathay. Education Primary and Secondary school programmes are underfunded, but most children to attend school. There are no universities on the island and students seeking higher education usually have to fly to Batavië to study. This has mostly been reserved for the Vlaams or Spanish-speaking minorities, as most Black-Senadies students cannot afford the flights. Tuition at Batavian Universities is free. Schooling is done in Vlaams, which remains controversial, however at the secondary level students begin to split their classes and divide them up based on language of preference. A student could, for example, take History in Senadies, Science in Spanish and Accounting in Vlaams. All final exams are offered in all three languages, although most Batavian universities strongly prefer exams to be taken in Vlaams. Failure to do so does not bring any consequences officially, but many students claim that their application to Batavian universities were denied because they did not take the exams in Vlaams. The island government is reportedly looking into the matter. Demographics Due to the lack of investment and modernisation projects in Pasambiek, the black natives remain impoverished for the most part, although some do maintain higher-class jobs, sometimes on the government level. They speak Senadies, a Himyarite language similar to some found on the main continent of Himyar, although much more primitive in grammar, probably due to its isolation. Senadies has also bowered vocabulary and phrases from Vlaams (Dutch) and Spanish. The Spanish-speaking inhabitants, mostly ancestors of the white Frescanian traders, remain the merchants, traders and shopkeepers of the colony. They live mostly middle-class lifestyles, drive cars and usually stay out of the bickering that occasionally erupts between the Batavian-Pasambiekens and black indigenous population. The Batavian Vlaams speaking Pasambiekens mostly live middle or upper class lives. They work in and run the larger companies on the island, mostly Batavian companies that operate branches of their operations in Pasambiek. At the government level they remain in control at many levels, but with the passing of communism rule the new government in Vlaanderen is calling Island-wide elections. More black Pasambiekens are expected to be elected to the island's legislature and participate in government. Spanish and Senadies are to be declared official languages in just days. Language Vlaams (Dutch), Spanish and Senadies are all official languages in Pasambiek. Most blacks speak Senadies and usually Dutch and/or Spanish. Most Spanish speakers speak Dutch and many speak Senadies as they service the aboriginals. The Vlaams-speakers often speak Spanish due to the business interaction. Very few Vlaams islanders speak Senadies unless they own farms, mines or other businesses that hire them. Religion With religions being banned under communism, nearly all people remain atheists and happily so according to recent surveys. Health Healthcare is completely universal and paid for by taxes. Music Classical music was the only type allowed under communist rule and still remains by far the most popular. Many famous composers nown throughout Europe come from Batavië, such as Jens Flemberg. Media Literature Inventions Tea bag. Holidays Cuisine Fish, gazelle, wine. Sports Football and bicycling are the two most played and watched sports in the country.